Please
by WildlingKnight
Summary: Fourth? Perhaps the fifth. Zelda couldn't remember exactly how many times Link had whined and almost sobbed with desperation. Her mind was just as fogged over with lust as his.


Fourth? Perhaps the fifth. Zelda couldn't remember exactly how many times Link had whined and almost sobbed with desperation. Her mind was just as fogged over with lust as his. She sat back, licking her lips and admiring the way his toned chest heaved and the fine sheen of sweat glistening in the light of the candles now burning low.

He was beautiful. Hands tied above his head and naked, flushed from ear to ear and head turned to the side, pushing his face into his arm as he was denied completion again. She let his cock, wet from her mouth, drop onto his stomach and shifted herself slightly where she straddled his muscular thigh as he panted and cracked his eyes open to glare at her. She smiled back playfully. She couldn't remember how exactly they'd gotten into this but she was grateful either way.

Link huffed a breath as she began to slowly grind on his thigh again. She made sure he was watching as she ran her fingers up her own thighs, over her hips, up her sides, over her breasts and then gathering her golden hair, holding it all together at the back of her head and her elbows pointing up so as to give him a spectacular view of her body. By the time her eyes slid closed, she was panting slightly and could feel her wetness against Link's thigh beneath her and knew that he definitely could.

She let her hair cascade down about her shoulders as she leant forward, her left hand landing on Link's abdomen near, but not touching, his throbbing cock, the other holding herself up on the mattress of her bed as she ground down harder. She could feel her orgasm building when Link's voice caught her attention, quiet and cracked with desperation and lust.

"Zelda. Please."

She slowed right down, opening her eyes to look at his beautiful pleading face. How could she say no to that? Smirking, she slid her hand over his lower belly, fighting back giggles when his muscles twitched under her fingers and took up his cock again. He was so hard, the poor boy, how wicked she was. Leaning down, she trailed light kisses and ghosting breaths up one side, purposely missed the tip, and made her way back down the other side, failing to keep the smile from her lips as Link squirmed and groaned.

Alternating between small chaste kisses and hot, open mouthed swirling tongue kisses, she moved her way up Link's body, dipping her tongue in his navel, closing her mouth over his nipples and sucking, scraping teeth over sensitized skin, all while giving his cock gentle squeezes and delighting in the strangled sounds he made. Sliding her knee over his hips so she was hovering over him she moved up his chest, along his collarbone, up the side of his throat, coming to a stop under his right ear and settling there, sucking and biting knowing how much he loved it, and how much he was going to blush and struggle to cover it tomorrow. If this one was going to make him blush, she couldn't wait for him to see what she'd done to his thighs. He groaned low in his throat and tried to push up against her, but she hooked her ankles over the tops of his thighs and kept him restrained.

Her tongue traced the outside of his pointed ear as she lowered herself, finally, murmuring apologetically when Link made a noise somewhere between relief and disappointment. She couldn't give him what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted, but she found other ways to prove her love. Giving his earlobe a gentle nip, she began to grind again, sliding herself along the underside of his shaft, one hand holding it close to her body, the other gripping the hair at the nape of his neck for purchase. He panted and grunted, thrusting up as much as he was allowed, eyes scrunching closed and a frown set on his face as he fought for contact. Zelda panted with him in pleasure and exertion, pressing her forehead to his and shivering at his moans and growled curses, occasionally dipping down and bruising his throat with her mouth and tongue.

Finally, he couldn't hold back anymore, and he came with a guttural cry of her name. He tugged at the ropes binding his wrists and panted and moaned as his seed jetted out over his own stomach and chest. Sitting back up Zelda stroked him and kissed his face and whispered praise and as close to 'I love you's as she was willing to get. He panted them back, his breathing steadily slowing and his thundering heart beat calming under her palms where she leant on his chest. More kisses and she felt blindly for the sheet readily put aside to clean him off. Once done, she untied his wrists, climbing off of him and returning the rope to his pouch hanging haphazardly over the footboard of her bed. She heard the quiet groan as he shifted his aching shoulders and slithered back up the bed, settling against his side. Link covered them both over and he also settled, shifting until they were both comfortable, leaning his mouth against her temple, and sighing into her hair, his breathing easily lulling her to sleep.

The next sound that woke her was Link's voice angrily shouting her name from her adjoining wash room. She became aware of the dull dawn light hitting her eyelids and the warmth of her bedsheets. Hazarding a guess, Link must have found all the marks she had made the night before.

Smirking slightly as she stretched, she rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. Afterall, she was planning on giving him the opportunity to repay the favour later.


End file.
